makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom
Touhou vs. Capcom is a fightning game where Capcom characters fighting against Touhou characters. Disclaimer (please read) The creator of the following page has no ownership involved in this fanon project. Any credit towards whoever has made it goes to MaxGomora1247 on DeviantART even if this isn't copywritten. Storyline (We are given a shot of what appears to be an office meeting. Dr. Wily is seen sitting in a chair, apparently waiting for someone.) Dr. Wily: *Sigh* When are they going to get here?! My plans for world conquest aren’t just gonna start themselves! (Door opens and M. Bison and Albert Wesker enter.) Dr. Wily: Ah yes! Good, good! You two finally made it! Wesker: Is this some kind of joke? I am a god, not second fiddle to some senile old man. M. Bison: Hmmpt. Of what use could you possibly need me for? Dr. Wily: (Argh! What rude individuals! Why did I agree to do this?!) Anyways….Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Wily, one of the greatest scientific minds in the world! The reason I have called you two over here is because all three of us share the same goal….TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! M. Bison: Of Course! (Wily and Wesker stare at him awkwardly.) M. Bison: Sorry. Force of habit. Dr. Wily: Anyways……I believe that by joining forces, we can strengthen ourselves, crush our enemies and accomplish this goal! Wesker: Hmm...I could use a few extra hands in taking out BSSA….. M. Bison: Sounds good. Count me in, doctor. Dr. Wily: Excellent! Now here’s our plan….. (He pulls out a weird gadget.) Wesker: What is that? Dr. Wily: This, my friends, is a dimensional transporter! With this, we can travel to other dimensions and alter the space time continuum! Now, let’s get going! (Wily pushes a button on the machine, but an earthquake occurs and the background starts warping.) M. Bison: What’s going on?!?! Dr. Wily: I don’t know! The machine must be malfunctioning! (The background turns white and the earthquake intensifies as the three villains start screaming. Next scene cuts to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Meiling is once again, sleeping on the job. Inside the library, Patchouli is seen reading as Koakuma flies by. Suddenly, the room starts shaking.) Koakuma: Koa! Koa! Patchouli: Calm down, Koakuma. It’s just an earthquake. You remember what to do in case of one, right? (The shaking intensifies.) Koakuma: Koa! Koa! Koa! Patchouli: You’re right…. Earthquakes in Gensokyo aren’t usually this intense…. (Meiling runs in with a very scared look on her face.) Meiling: Patchouli! The sky! It’s turning white! Patchouli: First a violent earthquake, then the sky turning white…..What could this be? Koakuma: Koa Koa? Patchouli: Perhaps, Koakuma. Something big is coming this way. (Scene cuts to Ryu on his travels again. He happens to run into Sakura.) Sakura: Master Ryu! Ryu: Sakura! Nice to see you again, old friend! Sakura: Are you up for it? Ryu: I always am. (The ground starts to shake.) Sakura: Shoot. I was so looking to this. (The background turns white.) Sakura: Uh oh..... Ryu: I have a bad feeling about this…. (The scenery changes to Bamboo Forest of the Lost.) Ryu: A forest? What is this? Sakura: I think all those weird sci-fi animes I watch are starting to come to life.... (Mokou walks up to them.) Mokou: First the shaking, then the sky….am I going crazy? Ryu: Excuse me, miss. Mokou: Oh! Hello there….are you two lost? Sakura: Yeah, we were someplace else when it started shaking and then the sky turned to white. Next thing I know, it turned into this. Mokou: So it happened to you too? I take it you’re not from the human village? Ryu: Human Village? Mokou: It’s a long story…Just follow me. (Scene cuts to a Megaman city where team 9 (Cirno, Mystia, Rumia and Wriggle) are walking about.) Mystia: Mysterious shaking leads to city? It’s a mystery~ Cirno: Quiet, Mystia! Now is not the time for singing! Mystia: Sorry~ Cirno: Hmmm…. I got it! We must be in an alternate dimension! Rumia: An alternate dimension? Is that so? Cirno: That earthquake must have knocked us here! Come on girls! Let’s show these people the power of team 9! (Strikes Sailor Moon pose) Ice! Mystia: (Strikes pose) Song! Rumia: (Strikes pose) Darkness! Wriggle: (Strikes pose) Insects! Cirno, Mystia, Rumia and Wriggle: Striking fear into the hearts of millions! Extending our powers to others in faraway places! Team 9! (Cricket chirps.) Cirno: Wriggle! Wriggle: Sorry. That’s their way of clapping. (Next scene cuts to heaven, where Tenshi Hinanawi is drinking. She is, no surprise, bored again.) Tenshi: *Sigh* Another boring day....Why doesn't anything exciting ever happen here?! Am I going to have to cause another incident just to amuse myself?! (An earthquake occurs. Tenshi looks scared.) Tenshi: An Earthquake?! In Heaven?! This can't be good.... (Dr. Wily's lair appears out of nowhere. Wily, Wesker and Bison exit.) Bison: Good job, old man. Now we're stuck in limbo! Dr. Wily: Calm down! Perhaps we can still make our plans for world conquest work! We just need a slight alteration in the plans.... Tenshi: (Oh my, take over the world?! These three must be very evil men! However.....this does give me an idea. Perhaps if I can form a fake Alliance with them, I can relieve myself of my boredom! Then, I'll just leave them once this whole ordeal is over.) Excuse me there! Wesker: Hmm? What do you want, woman? Tenshi: I couldn't help but overhear your talk. Wily: Yeah, so? What are you going to do now? Call the cops? Tenshi: Oh, no no! I actually want to help you. See, I am an inhabitant of this world, and seeing as you three are newcomers, perhaps I can help. Wily: Hmmm...He he he! Excellent! The more, the more merrier! Tenshi: I don't believe we've introduce each other yet. I'm Tenshi Hinanawi and I am a celestial of Heaven. Dr. Wily: I am Dr. Albert W. Wily, one of the greatest scientific minds in the world and soon to be ruler of the universe! Bison: I am Bison, leader of Shadloo. Wesker: I am Albert Wesker, soon to be God of the New World Order. Tenshi (Looks Scared): (Jeez, these guys are even scarier than I thought!) Anyways, I think I know some people who can help us.... (Scene cuts to the Hakurei shrine. Reimu looks outside and notices that Gensokyo and various places in the Capcom universe have merged.) Reimu: What is this? Is Yukari up to her old tricks again? (A large explosion comes from within the Shrine.) Reimu: ?! What was that?! (Reimu runs inside and finds Shinki.) Shinki: Hello there, Shrine Maiden. Long time, no see. Reimu: ?! Shinki?! What are you doing here?! I thought you said you weren't coming out of Makai again! Shinki: Let's just say that I met some friends who promised ultimate power....now to do what I came here for... (A large orb breaks and Mima is released.) Mima: AT LAST!!!! FREEDOM!!!!! Reimu: You came here to break Mima out?! Shinki: Yes. Now, let's go make some mayhem! Reimu: Oh no, you don't! (Reimu engages in a danmaku dogfight, but is knocked out cold. When she wakes up, she is being treated by Ruby Heart on her ship.) Ruby: Ah, Good. Your awake, Madam Reimu. Reimu: W-who are you?! And how do you know my name?! Marisa: Hey, Reimu. Reimu: Oh, hey, Marisa. Ruby: My name is Ruby Heart. Me and my crew travel ze seas in search of criminals. Marisa: I was about to head to the shrine, when I saw you were fighting Mima and that girl from Makai... Reimu: Shinki. Marisa: Whatever. Anyways, I came to your aid and brought you here to Ruby's ship. Reimu: Oh....But still...What could be going on? (A gap opens up and who else to come out but Yukari Yakumo.) Yukari: *Yawn* Oh Boy. Those Earthquakes really woke me up from my nap....But I think I can explain, Reimu. Reimu (Sarcastically): Well, Yukari. How nice of you to drop in. (Serious tone) Ok, Yukari. Why are you doing this?! Yukari: Oh Hoo Hoo Hoo! That's just like you, Reimu. Accusing me, the protector of Gensokyo, to be doing this just because I am a Youkai who can manipulate boundaries. Reimu: *Facepalms* Of Course.... Yukari: However, I do have an explanation. It appears that Tenshi Hinanawi is behind this. Reimu: Let me guess; she's bored again? Yukari: *Nods* Reimu: Of course. Yukari: Anyways, she has teamed up with three other people from the other dimension. They are named Dr. Wily, M. Bison and Albert Wesker. Ruby: I've heard of zem. They are criminals back from where I'm from. Yukari: Do tell. Anyways, it appears that those three were trying to cross to another dimension, but they ended up merging Genosokyo with this new universe. Now, they have recruited Mima and Shinki and are planning to unleash havoc. Marisa;: So we go in, kick all six of their butts and restore balance. Simple! Yukari: Uh, not exactly.... Reimu, Marisa and Ruby: ? Yukari: Let's just say that something might have broke free..... Marisa: What do you mean something? (Yukari shows them a picture of Fafnir.) Reimu: Is that a dragon? Yukari: Not just any dragon. This is Fafnir, the destroyer of dimension. He has destroyed over 100 dimensions. A long time ago, he was sealed somewhere in an alternate netherworld. But when these two universes merged, he broke free. Now I feel like he will try to add both of our universes to his list. Ruby: Sacre bleu! We can't let zat happen! Reimu: Fafnir sounds powerful....even more powerful than our powers....Marisa....I can't believe I'm saying this...but we need to gather the Youkai. Marisa: Well, I hate to do it, but hey, it's either team up with the Youkai or face destruction. Ruby: It's just like the Abyss crisis all over again...Ok, You two go gather your people! I go gather mine! Reimu and Marisa: Right! (Reimu and Marisa fly off.) Reimu: Are you ready for this, Marisa?! Marisa: Always am! Gameplay Same as Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and most of the Touhou fighting games. Characters * - Guest Stars ^ - Pending Playable Capcom Side *Ryu *Chun Li *Guile *Juri *M. Bison *Sakura *Cammy *Dan Hibiki *Ken Masters *Akuma *Morrigan *Felicia *Hsein-Ko *B.B. Hood *Anakaris *Demitri *Jon Talbain *Mega Man *Roll *Tron Bonne *Bass *Zero *Dante *Vergil *Trish *Nero *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Albert Wesker *Viewtiful Joe *Amaterasu *Arthur *Firebrand *Captain Commando *Frank West *Nick Ramos *Kaijin no Soki *Phoenix Wright *Ruby Heart *Amingo *SonSon *Strider Hiryu *Asura *Saki *Gene *Batsu *Hayato Kanzaki *Jin *Tessa *Nathan Spencer *Date Masamune *Ingrid *Shantae* *Dr. Wily (sub-boss) Touhou Side *Reimu Hakurei *Marisa Kirisame *Sakuya Izayoi *Sanae Kochiya *Remilia Scarlet *Hong Meiling *Flandre Scarlet *Cirno *Youmu Konpaku *Utsuho Reiuji *Alice Margatroid *Aya Shameimaru *Reisen Udongein Inaba *Yukari Yakumo *Suika Ibuki *Patchouli Knowledge *Yuyuko Saigyouji *Komachi Onozuka *Iku Nagae *Keine Kamishirasawa *Fujiwara no Mokou *Nitori Kawashiro *Ichirin Kumoi *Byakuren Hijiri *Mononobe no Futo *Toyosatomimi no Miko *Koishi Komeiji *Satori Komeiji *Mamizou Futatsuiwa *Hata no Kokoro *Rumia *Momiji Inubashiri *Mima *Shinki *Yumemi Okazaki *Wriggle Nightbug *Yuuka Kazami *Mystia Lorelei *Shikieki Yamaxanadu *Kaguya Houraisan *Kagerou Imaizumi *Yuugi Hoshiguma *Medicine Melancholy *Nue Houjuu *Kogasa Tatara *Hina Kagiyama *Seija Kijin *Shinmyoumaru Sukuna *Seiga Kaku *Minamitsu Murasa *Sumireko Usami *Kasen Ibaraki *Iesua Nazarenus* *Tenshi Hinanawi (sub-boss) Non-Playable Capcom Side *Princess Devilotte, Xavier and Dave *Charlie *Oda Nobunga *Lord Raptor *Karin Kanzuki *Kei Chitose *Lilith *Mei-Ling *Nemesis *The Yellow Devil *Hauzer *Bishamon *Yami *Adam *Lilith *Sasquatch *Dr. Light *Poison *Hugo *Servbots *Megaman Volnutt *Zangeif *Iris *Durga *Mithra *Hsien-Ko’s mother *Mia Fay *Maya Fay *The Judge *Orochi *Silvia *Ibuki *Mack the Knife *Baby Head *Ginzu *Hydron *Leo *Jedah Dohma *Q-Bee *Edward Falcon *Kyosuke Kagami *Hinata Wakaba *Akira Kazama *Vega *PTX-40A *G. Kaiser *Gigi *Gourai *Hornisse *Splash Woman *Robot Masters *Risky Boots* *Mike Haggar *Rose *Astaroth *Leon S. Kennedy *Donovan Baine *Anita *Yukimura Sanada *Regina Touhou Side *Ruukoto *Mugetsu *Yumeko *VIVIT* *Kanako Yasaka *Suwako Moriya *Mumumu Mikaboshi* *Letty Whiterock *Prismriver Sisters *Rin Kaenbyou *Tewi Inaba *Hatate Himekaidou *Wakasagihime *Sekibanki *Hisoutensoku *Ran Yakumo *Chen *Koakuma *Yamame Kurodani *Giant Catfish *Ellen *Kotohime *Kana Anaberal *Rikako Asakura *Yuki *Mai *Louise *Elly *Lily White *Lily Black *Eirin Yagokoro *Chiyuri Kitashirakawa *Watatsuki no Yorihime *Watatsuki no Toyohime *Reisen II *Meira *Three Faires of Light *Kosuzu Motoori *Rinnosuke Morichika *Nazrin *Kyouko Kasodani *Shou Toramaru *Aki Sisters *Hieda no Akyuu Stages Capcom Stages *Daigo Temple (Cherry Blossom) *Daigo Temple (Moonligh) *Gesellschaft (Clear Skies) *Gesellschaft (Storm) *Uncharted Region of China *Aensland Castle *Willamette Parkview Mall *Wily's Castle *Demon Village *Kattelox Island *Tricell Laboratory *Metro City *Kazakh Soviet Solialist Republic *Movieland *Death Valley *Chinese Waterfalls *Ruby Heart's Ship *Devil May Cry Storefront *Taiyo High School *Ruins of Gaea *Oshu *Maximoff Castle *Icelandic Village *EDN 3 *The Void Touhou Stages *Hakurei Shrine *Scarlet Devil Mansion *Forest of Magic *Youkai Mountain *Mysterious Sea of Clouds *Bhava-Agra *Kirisame Magic Shop *Bamboo Forest of the Lost *Treasure Ship Above the Clouds *Underground Geyser Center *Makai *Garden of the Sun *Higan *Snowy Garden of Hakugyokurou *Shore of Misty Lake *Moriya Shrine *Human Village *Myouren Temple *Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum *Divine Spirit Mausoleum *Genbu Ravine *Palace of the Earth Spirits *Eientei 　 Boss Stages *Wily's Bhava-Agra Castle (Tenshi Wily Machine) *Fafnir's Realm (Fafnir) See also Character Pages Capcom Side */Ryu/ */Chun Li/ */Guile/ */Juri/ */M. Bison/ */Sakura/ */Cammy/ */Dan Hibiki/ */Ken Masters/ */Akuma/ */Morrigan/ */Felicia/ */Hsein-Ko/ */B.B. Hood/ */Anakaris/ */Demitri/ */Jon Talbain/ */Mega Man/ */Roll/ */Tron Bonne/ */Bass/ */Zero/ */Dante/ */Vergil/ */Trish/ */Nero/ */Chris Redfield/ */Jill Valentine/ */Albert Wesker/ */Viewtiful Joe/ */Amaterasu/ */Arthur/ */Firebrand/ */Captain Commando/ */Frank West/ */Nick Ramos/ */Kaijin no Soki/ */Phoenix Wright/ */Ruby Heart/ */Amingo/ */SonSon/ */Strider Hiryu/ */Asura/ */Saki/ */Gene/ */Batsu/ */Hayato Kanzaki/ */Jin Saotome/ */Tessa/ */Nathan Spencer/ */Date Masamune/ */Ingrid/ */Shantae/ */Dr. Wily/ Touhou Side */Reimu Hakurei/ */Marisa Kirisame/ */Sakuya Izayoi/ */Sanae Kochiya/ */Remilia Scarlet/ */Hong Meiling/ */Flandre Scarlet/ */Cirno/ */Youmu Konpaku/ */Utsuho Reiuji/ */Alice Margatroid/ */Aya Shameimaru/ */Reisen Udongein Inaba/ */Yukari Yakumo/ */Suika Ibuki/ */Patchouli Knowledge/ */Yuyuko Saigyouji/ */Komachi Onozuka/ */Iku Nagae/ */Keine Kamishirasawa/ */Fujiwara no Mokou/ */Nitori Kawashiro/ */Ichirin Kumoi/ */Byakuren Hijiri/ */Mononobe no Futo/ */Toyosatomimi no Miko/ */Koishi Komeiji/ */Satori Komeiji/ */Mamizou Futatsuiwa/ */Hata no Kokoro/ */Rumia/ */Momiji Inubashiri/ */Mima/ */Shinki/ */Yumemi Okazaki/ */Wriggle Nightbug/ */Yuuka Kazami/ */Mystia Lorelei/ */Shikieki Yamaxanadu/ */Kaguya Houraisan/ */Kagerou Imaizumi/ */Yuugi Hoshiguma/ */Medicine Melancholy/ */Nue Houjuu/ */Kogasa Tatara/ */Hina Kagiyama/ */Seija Kijin/ */Shinmyoumaru Sukuna/ */Seiga Kaku/ */Minamitsu Murasa/ */Sumireko Usami/ */Kasen Ibaraki/ */Iesua Nazarenus/ */Tenshi Hinanawi/ Stage Descriptions TBA Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:PS3 Games